1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a flexible display, and more particularly, to a flexible display capable of sensing at least a curvature thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reading words or pictures printed on paper is the most familiar reading method for human beings. As paper printing techniques have advanced and printing costs have lowered, paper has been extensively used as a data storage medium for hundreds of years. However, as display techniques advance, it is possible that in the near future, paper may be replaced by flexible display. Like paper, flexible display is thin in profile, small in size, lightweight, easy to carry, and flexible. Therefore, it is expected that the flexible display can be applied in electronic paper or electronic books, replacing conventional paper and books as a popular data storage medium.
However, the technology of the flexible display in the prior art lacks a method for accurately calculating the curvature of the flexible display, such that the application of the flexible display is limited. For example, when the flexible display is twisted, the image displayed thereon becomes deformed accordingly. Since the curvature of the flexible display could not be calculated accurately, the image displayed on the twisted flexible display could not be adjusted accurately.